


Feudal Lord Hypnosis

by Sapphomet (Cassplay)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hypnosis, Legend of Korra References, but the hypnotist guy fucks up, he forgets that hypnosis can't change who a person is, i'm a mean heterophobe, programmer logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Sapphomet
Summary: Jaime is so tired of this ignorant guy's speech about 'Radical Heterosexuality', so much so that she just lets it stream in one ear and out the other.Little does her would-be hypnotist know, she just loves women too much to be swayed to him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), but she is a lesbian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Feudal Lord Hypnosis

**Author's Note:**

> written ages ago

“So, you see, because Korra is masculine, her and Mako being together is actually more progressive than the feudal lord and handmaiden relationship some people envision her having with Asami.” Some guy said from the front of the class.

Jaime wasn’t really paying attention, she had tuned him out when he had announced his topic was “radical heterosexuality”, or whatever that meant. She was much more content with doodling one of her original characters in her notebook. The curve of the catsuit clad woman’s breasts stood out in her side angle illustration, and her muscles were extremely defined.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see the instructor. He motioned towards the guy at the front of the room, seemingly wanting her to listen to this tripe. She rolled her eyes and turned to face him, but stealthily pulled out her phone. Her mind searched around for something to append to her tumblr search of “lesbian”, so that she would get some nice artwork.

She looked at the clock on the top of her phone, the class was about to end, but everything this guy was saying was just so mind numbing. As much as any interpretation of fiction could be wrong, his was. It was like he was arguing that the Harry Potter series was pro-racism, or that Fight Club was about how cool it was to be toxic. Despite the fact that the books were actually about the opposite. Arguably neither had actually done well at getting across the stated themes that the authors had intended, but it still very clearly what the author had intended. She almost groaned right then, she was drawing up better analysis of fiction than this guy had while she was scrolling through images of fictional ladies kissing.

She felt another tap on her shoulder, she looked up, it was the instructor again, and everyone had started leaving. Class was over.

“Listen, I understand that you might have already gone, but you need to pay attention to other people’s assessments.” He said. “You might learn something from Carl here.”

“Sure.” Jaime said, resolving to not come to the next class of lectures.

“Carl.” He said, motioning across to the guy that had been speaking. He walked over. “I’d like you to stay and talk over your speech with Jaime after class.”

“Ok sir.” He said. Jaime was gobsmacked.

“Fuck off, you can’t make me do that.” She said.

“It’s a zero if you don’t.” He said. Jaime gritted her teeth, her mind going over her options, she could report him to administration, but that might be more trouble than it was worth. Or she could stay.

“Ugh, alright,” She said, then added quietly. “Jackass.”

“Why don’t you sit down here and let’s get started.” He asked. She remained seated and Carl grabbed his bag and sat at the table. The instructor followed the last of the students from the room, and looked back pointedly before he closed the door. Jaime snapped into action.

“You know this is bull, right?” She said. “Let’s make a deal, we wait a couple of minutes until he’s out of sight then we both go and say we ‘discussed’ or whatever.”

“Nah.” He said. Jaime blinked.

“You actually want to talk about that stupid assessment now that it’s over?” She said in disbelief.

“Sure, I wanna hear what you think of it.” He said.

“I know for a fact that you ripped most of your arguments from tumblr posts.” She said, crossing her arms. “And you can fuck off with that ‘Asami is Korra’s handmaiden’ shit, she’s the CEO of an international company.”

“Well, actually…” Carl started, and she immediately tuned them out. Her eyes glazed over and her mind drifted back to some particularly nice fan art she had just been looking at. She imagined her in one of the girl’s positions and a shiver rushed down her spine. She felt her mouth open to say something.

“Yes.” She heard herself say from a far-off place. She felt her mind fuzz over.

“You’re going into trance now.” Carl said.

“Yes.” She said.

“You’re becoming more open to suggestion.”

“Yes.” She said.

“You’re going to listen to me now.” He said

“Yes.” She said.

“You’re going to take in what I say.”

“Yes.” She said.

“Good.”

“Yes.” She said.

“I- oh, yeah.”

“Yes.” She said.

“Ok, hear my words and let them become your world.” He said.

“Yes.” She said.

“Stop saying yes in acknowledgement of everything and just let my words wash over you.”

“Yes.” She said.

“Ugh. Ok, every partnership has 2 parts, the dominant, and the submissive.”

“Yes.” She said.

“The dominant takes charge, the submissive is receptive.”

“Yes.” She said.

“The dominant loves the submissive and the submissive loves the dominant.”

“Yes.” She said.

“Lock these roles into your mind.”

“Yes.” She said.

“You are a woman.”

“Yes.” She said.

“You are your master’s slave. Say it for me.” He said, cracking a smile.

“I am my mistress’ slave.” She said, it felt like the most natural feeling in the world.

“No, you are your master’s slave.”

“I am my mistress’ slave.”

“No, you have no mistress!”

“I have no mistress,” she said, accepting the new programming.

“Good”

“Every relationship has 2 parts, the dominant, and the submissive.” She said.

“Yes.” He said. “Finally, you’re getting it.”

“I have no mistress; therefore, I am the Mistress.”

“Ye- what?”

“I am aggressive, I am the dominant.” She said, her mind turning cold. She was the Mistress. She was in charge.

“No!” He yelled.

“Dominants listen only to safewords.”

“I- I didn’t say that?”

“I have always known of dominance and submission.” Jaime said, the trance weakening, and allowing her to awaken to her new improved self.

“But how?” he said

“You are ignorant, thinking yourself the first to know of a state of mind you don’t even understand.” She said. Her eyes flashed. “Every Dominant needs submissives.”

“Oh no, what have I done.” Carl muttered, he looked pathetic, even more so than he had before while giving that presentation. “Please don’t turn me into your submissive.”

“You truly are ignorant.” She said, and picked up her back, mind locked onto her new goal. “I need to find myself a handmaiden.”


End file.
